1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display driver integrated circuit, a display module, and a display system including a display driver integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in display and image sensor technology require greater data processing capability. This is especially true in mobile devices which have high-resolution displays. Achieving this capability has not come without drawbacks. For example, the routing complexity of transfer lines has increased along with electromagnetic interference. Both have an adverse effect on performance.
Attempts have been made to solve these problems. For example, research into improved forms of serial interface technologies has been conducted. Examples include mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) and mobile display digital interface (MDDI) technologies.
MIPI is used in mobile products having a display of higher resolution than nHD (360*640 pixels). According to the current specification for D-PHY of the MIPI alliance, the maximum number of data lanes is four and the maximum data transfer speed per lane is 1 Gbps. However, this specification has proved to be inadequate.